The Stars of Kalos
by Aurorua
Summary: Marietta and Dan were two young kids. But when Marietta and Dan have to move, they meet sycamore, and start off on a odd and mysterious journey. From ashes to stars, will they be able to do it?


" - Human talk

' - Pokemon talk

Marietta woke up on a nice Sunday morning. She was a 12 year old girl and was a normal explorer at the eastern woods of Santalune city. She got ready and ran outside, hoping to see her friend. She ran to the forest and she smiled.

"Dan!" She shouted. A small boy around her age turned and smiled at her. "About time!" He said back. "Hey are you ready to head in and look for our favorite pokemon." He said. "Yes, I wanna see pidgey." Marietta said. "Yeah, I want to see bagon again!" Dan said. Bagon and pidgey were thier favorite pokemon, they were the first pokemon they met in the forest and were friendly.

The kids entered the forest and immediately a small pokemon came out of the bushes. "Bagon!" Dan cried. "Bagon!" The pokemon said. It waved its two small hands at Dan and Marietta. "Hmm where is pidgey?" Marietta muttered. She suddenly felt a tremor on his right shoulder and she looked at it. A small bird pokemon was standing on her arm and Marietta smiled.

"Nice to see you pidgey!" She exclaimed. "Pidgey!" Pidgey squeaked. She and Dan chuckled when they were interrupted by a small shake from the ground. "Aw, are they here already?" Dan said. "I guess so." Marietta said. "But we just got here!" Dan complained." It was true." Marietta thought gloomily.

"I'm sorry pidgey, I have to go." The pidgey's face fell. "That goes for me too bagon." Dan said. Bagon squeaked something and sat down, looking at its feet. Pidgey flew to a branch and waved. Dan and Marietta walked to Marietta's mom house to play.

Pidgey looked at bagon. 'Wow already' pidgey said. 'Yea, it's really early!' Bagon said. 'I know, I really wanted to play with Marietta.' Pidgey said. 'And Dan.' Bagon added. 'Right.' There was a small pause. 'How about we give them a surprise!' Bagon said grinning. 'What do you have on your mind this time.' Pidgey said. 'How about we just follow them and play there!' Bagon said.

A grin spread across pidgey's face and pidgey nodded. 'Great idea! They will be so happy!' Pidgey said. 'Let's go!' Bagon said.

...

Marietta and Dan arrived at Marietta's mom, Mary, house. "Hey mom!" Marietta said. "Hi there sweetie, I see Dan Is with you." Mary said. Marietta nodded. "Alright, don't get too crazy." Mary said winking. Marietta nodded and the kids walked upstairs. "So what do yo-" Marietta was cut off as the window suddenly flew open. Then a small bird pokemon sat on the sill.

"Pidgey?" Marietta said hesitantly. Pidgey nodded and flew down to her. "Hey is bagon with you?" Dan asked hopefully. Pidgey nodded and bagon climbed throught the window. "Hooray! Bagon!" Dan shouted. Dan picked bagon up and smiled.

... A few minutes later ...

Marietta was panting heavily. "Marietta! Dan! Time to eat dinner!" Mary called. "Coming mom!" Marietta shouted. Pidgey landed on her shoulder and spread its wings. "Looks like you can fly as fast as ever!" Marietta said. "Yea, it was impressive." Dan called. He and bagon walked to her. "But bagon is actually pretty strong!" Bagon puffed out his chest proudly. 'Show-off' pidgey said.

"We have to eat, let's bring the pokemon!" Marietta said. "Alright, Mary will be so surprised!" Dan said. They walked downstairs with thier pokemon and Mary smiled. "Ah, I see you pokemon came to play." Mary said. "Yes! And we had a lot of fun playing with them!"

"Well you might want to say good-bye, you have to head to bed real soon." Mary said. Marietta and pidgey both put on a frown and ducked thier heads. Dan and bagon sighed and Dan put bagon on the ground. "I guess we have to go." Marietta said. "I have to move tommorrow, so we might not see each other again." Marietta said. Pidgey frowned and looked away. Bagon looked surprised.

But as they started to head to the forest Mary stopped them. "Woah, since you really care about your pokemon, I got you a gift." Mary said. She pulled out two red and white balls. "Pokeballs!" Marietta and Dan said. "Here." Mary said giving them the balls. "Thank you!" They chirped. "You don't have to leave anymore!" Marietta said holding the ball to pidgey. Pidgey smiled and touched the ball. Bagon did the same thing to the ball Dan had. The pokemon were sucked inside the pokeball.

They shook once.

They shook twice.

They shook three times.

It soarkled indicating a successful catch. "Hooray!" Marietta and Dan shouted. They led out thier Pokemon. Pidgey flew on Marietta's shoulder and extending its wings. Dan picked up bagon and they turned to each other. "Alright, since you are now officially pokemon trainers I suggest seeing professor sycamore tommorrow." Mary said. They were moving to Luminose city.

"Great!" Marietta said. Suddenly there was a faint rumbling sound. Dan stratched his head in embarrasment. "Sorry." He said. "Well, Cmon, the food is getting cold." Mary said. "And I just happen to have some pokemon food!" Mary said mailing at the pokemon. Bagon and pidgey exchanged glances and smiled at each other. They nodded at Mary and she chuckled. "Soon we can have a battle." Mary thought to herself.

... After dinner ...

Marietta burped and she relaxed. "Alright, since you finished eating I think you should head to bed." Mary said. "Alright." Marietta said. She got and and stumbled. Pidgey spread its wings quickly, but Marietta retained balance. "Thanks for worrying, pidgey." Marietta said. "Hey Dan, Cmon, bring bagon, you can come to my room, right Mary?" Marietta said. Mary nodded and Dan and Marietta ran upstairs.

The kids quickly giggled and thier Pokemon looked at each other. 'Wow, did we really get captured?' Bagon said. 'Looks so, but at least I got Marietta as my partner.' Pidgey said. 'Yea, I got Dan, and I thought the process of being captured would be worse.' Bagon said. 'True true.' Pidgey said.

Marietta was listening to the pokemon'a conversation, although the she didn't understand a word of it. She giggled and walked to pidgey. "Hey, since we are partners and Dan has a pokemon as well, how about a battle tommorrow morning." Marietta said. Pidgey and bagon both nodded. "But I don't know what moves you can do!" Dan called.

Pidgey smiled and found a pencil. It grabbed the pencil in its beak and tried its best to draw the moves it knows. "I have no idea what that is!" Marietta said looking at it. "We will found out tommorrow, you use te moves and we will ead from there!" Dan said. "Great idea!" Marietta said. 'They are smart!' Bagon said.

Marietta then yawned. "I'm tired, let's get some sleep, we are moving tommorrow after all." Marietta said. Pidgey sat at the edge of the bed. It put its head down and closed its eyes. Dan got into his sleeping bag and bagon layed down next to him.

"Good night."

"Good night."

'Good night.'

'Good night.'

...

There ya go! Peace out!

GigaGuya


End file.
